The present invention relates to the field of and, more particularly, to a coupler for securing an object to a structural support member through a void.
A number of situations exist where a supporting structure having a void is used to mate/support material. Some objects (e.g., such as a nail) create the void in a structural surface while securing objects to the structure using an affixer that passes through the structural surface while creating a void. Other couplers, however, are designed to utilize an existing void, as the supporting coupler does not create the void on its own. These types of void dependent couplers can be permanent (e.g., non-releasable), releasable, or semi releasable in nature.
Conventional metal rivets are an example of a permanent coupler that utilizes a void filling. A wood screw (e.g., which generally expands a size of a void) is cross between a void creating and void filing coupler. Fixed diameter screws are void filling couplers having a tightly tailored void (e.g., must have screw threads matching the screw coupler). Plastic rivets are void filling couplers that are semi-removable depending on design.
It should be appreciated that although the plastic rivets (and similar couplers) come in multiple forms as known in the art, generally, the ability to reuse these couplers is limited, as use tends to deform their structure.